


Bear Paw

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Day of School, Fluff, Kid Fic, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance AU Week Day 5: Childhood





	Bear Paw

Katie didn’t want to go to school today. She tried everything she could think of to convince her mother not to make her go. She coughed, gave her the puppy-dog eyes, begged to not go, and hid in her bed, stating loudly that she wasn’t there and to come back later, preferably after school was over forever.

Her mother just laughed and picked her up, helped get her dressed in a cute shirt and overalls, packed her lunch and handed her both her lunchbag and backpack.

“C’mon, sweetheart, the bus is nearly here. Matt’s already gone to school.” Her mom said, ushering Katie to the front door and gestured to her shoes. “Don’t want to be late for your first day of kindergarten, do you?”

“Yes! Yes I do!” Katie cried, tears pricking her eyes and she stamped a foot on the floor. “Please don’t make me go, mommy. The other kids are meanies!”

“Katie, that was last year. We’re in a new school, a new year. No one’s going to be mean to you, I promise.” Her mom knelt down and wiped away her tears with a gentle hand. “You’re going to have a lot of fun, I think.”

Katie pouted, but didn’t argue. It was obvious her mom wasn’t going to let her stay home, and she got her shoes on and shuffled out the door as the bus rolled up. Her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her a good day before she climbed the stairs and sat down in the front by the window, staring at her mom longingly.

The bus-ride was uneventful, and all too soon they reached the school. Katie spent the entire ride trying to read her book she had put into her backpack the night before, but the other kids were too noisy to focus.

She stepped off the bus with wide eyes at the school. It looked _ginormous_ for an elementary school, even though she knew the kindergarten was only one part of the huge building. She whined as she and the other kids from the bus were herded towards a door by smiling ladies who looked like they were trying very hard to be Miss Frizzle. She and other kids were sectioned off into different rooms, and Katie found herself in, luckily, not a huge group of kids.

A man enters and he has a huge orange moustache that reminds Katie of Mr. Thornberry so much that she giggles, covering her mouth with both hands to keep it quiet.

“Hello, hello.” He had a funny accent, but it was kind and like he was a long-lost uncle of hers. “My name is Mr. Coran Smythe. You guys can call me Coran or Mr. Smythe if that’s easier. Welcome to kindergarten. You all excited to be here?”

The small group gave a loud, excited cry, and Katie noticed the noisiest was a tanned boy wearing a blue shirt.

“Alright, alright. So, we’re gunna start the year off with something called an ice-breaker. You know what those are?” Mr. Smythe asked.

“Are we gunna be breaking ice cubes?” A kid, hidden from Katie’s view, asked, sticking his hand in the air and waving it around.

The man chuckled and shook his head. “No, no. Ice-breakers are fun little games meant to help everyone get to know each other.”

He started to explain some activity that didn’t sound fun to Katie, and she shrunk a little when they started. Name and favourite food. Allura, pudding. Leandro, salmon. Keith, smores. On and on, until everyone’s eyes turned to her.

She stammered out her name. “K-katie. I like…” Her mind froze on the thing she was suppose to say she liked. “Books?”

“You eat books?” The salmon loving kid, the boy wearing blue, laughed loudly, falling over onto his back, and Katie grew pink in the face.

“I-I meant spaghetti!” She cried indignantly, crossing her arms with a pout.

Leandro just kept laughing his butt off.

* * *

 

Lunch was a relief for Katie. Recess was too short, and she could barely get through a page of her book during recess. But lunch was almost an hour, and they didn’t go outside for half of it. She could read in the comfort of a room with fun colours on the walls, and most of her classmates were busy eating to notice her reading.

That all ended when someone cleared their throat and tapped her pointedly on the shoulder. She looked up, confused, to see laughing boy going to sit down next to her with a bright smile. She frowned and bookmarked her page.

“What do you want? To laugh at me more?” She asked defensively.

The boy’s smile dropped, and he looked ashamed. “I’m sorry. I just found it kinda funny. Imagine eating a book!” He tried for a smile, nudging her with his elbow. “But I came to say sorry. Mr. Coran told me during recess how I acted wasn’t very nice. I didn’t mean to be mean.”

Katie crossed her arms. “Well, you were really mean.”

“I’m sorry!” He looked around between them before he grabbed something from his lunchbox. “How about a sorry present?”

It piqued Katie’s interest, and Leandro put a packet of Bear Paws on the table in front of her. “It’s chocolate chip! They’re my favourite.” He said with a flourish of his hand.

She uncrossed her arms and took the packet with a smile brightening her face. “Okay. Since they’re your favourite, I’ll take one, you have the other. Okay?”

“Yeah!” Leandro had a grin so wide, Katie thought his face was going to rip apart, but it was infectious enough her smile grew wide as well.

* * *

 

“Do you remember when-” Lance started with a mischievous, Cheshire-grin that Katie knew all too well.

“The chances are probably high that, yes, I do remember when.” She smiled, cuddling closer to her fiancé on the couch.

“The first day we met?” He continued, maneuvering Katie in a way that felt normal now, and he looked at her with that familiar, stupidly bright smile.

“You mean the first time you almost made me cry because you made fun of me?” She countered with a smile of her, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow, challenging him.

“I didn’t mean to, and you know it! We shared a cookie!”

Katie feigned ignorance. “Don’t remember, didn’t happen.” She turned her head as Lance spluttered.

“Hey! I really didn’t remember that so-called ‘bonding moment’ with Keith. To this day I will stake a claim that he made it up because I was drunk off my ass.”

She kissed his cheek. “Whatever you say, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I love kidfics  
> I took Leandro from that old fanon thing about Lance's name being an acronym of his full name (Leandro Alejandro Núñez Cuesta Espinosa). So when he was still really young, he went by Leandro, but as he got older, he liked going by Lance.


End file.
